


You Are My Sun

by orphan_account



Series: KageHina Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KageHina Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou hurtled his way into Kageyama Tobio's life, turning his messy universe into a beautiful cosmos. Hinata is Kageyama's sun, shining brightly and giving him warmth. Kageyama is Hinata's moon, rising to help when Hinata falls.</p><p>Kagehina week day 5- cosmos</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sun

Day 5- Cosmos

It is said that every human is formed of a certain amount of stardust. Technically, that makes the Earth its own little solar system, with millions of unique stars. An extra solar system among the already crowded universe. The difference between a universe and a cosmos is simple; a cosmos is the universe organised as one orderly structure. Kageyama would not describe his life as orderly.

Kageyama Tobio's life was far from orderly. In fact, he felt that his life couldn't be further from orderly. His family was a mess, his schoolwork was faltering, and the only thing that made sense was volleyball. Volleyball was the star that Kageyama's life revolved around. It was the only thing keeping him on course, keeping him rotating slowly on his path.

Well, it was, until a certain fiery haired dumbass hurtled into his life. Hinata Shouyou shot into Kageyama's universe like a meteor, pushing volleyball out of the central position. Volleyball became a moon; it circled around Kageyama steadily, a constant, calming presence in his life. Hinata Shouyou became the sun, warming Kageyama in ways that he wasn't used to.

Hinata always makes Kageyama's face warm as a blush blooms up his cheek, the colour of the Red Planet. Hinata makes Kageyama's hands warm when he grips them tightly on the walk back from school, refusing to let go until the very last moment, reluctant even then. Hinata makes Kageyama's lips warm every time they share a tentative kiss. Hinata makes Kageyama's stomach warm when they kiss, when they really, really kiss. The thought of it makes Kageyama shudder.

Kageyama's sun keeps him steady. Kageyama's sun keeps him on his path, stopping him from spinning off track and getting caught up in a meteor shower of stress and pressure. Kageyama's sun is his life source, providing him with everything he needs to keep going.

"Kageyama," His sun calls, running his thin index finger back and forth along the back of Kageyama's hand. "Why are we here?"

Kageyama glances toward Hinata, who was sat beside him on the grass, knees pulled up to his chest. He looked breathtaking under the light of the moon. A shadow was cast over his cheek bones by his long lashes. His skin was pale, luminescent. His eyes, their usual golden colour like a glistening star, sparkled under the shy brightness of the moon. The shock of orange hair stuck up haphazardly in all angles, resembling the tendrils of flame escaping the sun, trying to reach Earth. Kageyama longed to touch them and feel their warmth under his hand. They gave him energy.

"It's a date, dumbass," Kageyama snapped, though it came out more affectionate than he'd meant it to. It was difficult to be mad at Hinata, especially when he was tracing his finger up and down the length of Kageyama's arm, making his heart  flutter.

"We could've just stayed at home and played video games."

"That's what we do everyday, Hinata. You can't call that a date."

Kageyama was suddenly aware of hot breath at his ear, "We can if there's kissing."

Kageyama's heart felt like it was going to implode like a star at the end of its life, ready to create a new universe. He could feel a blush flowering up his neck, setting his cheeks alight. This was what happened if you got too close to the sun- it would burn you. Kageyama wasn't complaining, though; he was willing to burn up if it meant spending forever with his boyfriend.

"Dumbass," Kageyama muttered.

"You're such a meanie," Hinata whined, falling away from Kageyama's ear, throwing his best puppy eyes in Kageyama's direction.

Kageyama held his hand out to Hinata who took it without question, climbing into Kageyama's lap at the slightest tug.

"And you're a tease."

Kageyama pressed a light kiss to Hinata's neck. Hinata sighed, relaxing so his back was flush against Kageyama's chest. Kageyama wondered if Hinata's heart was beating just as fast. As if reading his mind, Hinata grabbed Kageyama's hand and pressed it against his chest. Sure enough, Hinata's heart was beating under his shirt, an unsteady flutter behind his ribcage. It was the reassurance that Hinata felt the same that made Kageyama so relaxed. He drew little circles on Hinata's chest, savouring the feel of the steady rise and fall of Hinata's breathing.

Hinata leant his head back against Kageyama's shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut. His face was peaceful, angelic under the white light of the moon. His skin looked soft, like porcelain. A light blush dusted his cheeks and nose, a smile playing on his baby pink lips.

"Don't fall asleep!" Kageyama exclaimed, shaking his shoulder gently.

"I'm not, Bakageyama! I'm waiting for you to tell me what we're doing here."

"Look at the stars," Kageyama nodded up to the indigo sky. "They're at their brightest tonight."

It was true. The stars shone brightly, like tiny little pinpricks on a deep blue blanket. They appeared to dance around each other, scintillating like a million fragments of broken glass. Kageyama wondered if the stars were staring back at them, sat in the same position. Kageyama's mother always used to sat that the stars that shone the brightest were in love.

"The moon is pretty," Hinata mumbles. "It kinda reminds me of you."

"Wha- why? You think I'm pretty?"

Hinata sputtered, turning abruptly in Kageyama's lap, "No, Bakageyama! Because people always think the sun is the happy one, right? But I think the moon is the happy one, because it always has the sun making it shine. You remind me of the moon because everyone thinks you're super grumpy, which you are most of the time, but not to me."

Kageyama knows he must be bright red by this point. If Kageyama is the moon, then Hinata must be the sun. Hinata shines everyday, and he makes Kageyama shine too. He makes Kageyama shine with pride when he hits his tosses. He makes Kageyama shine with happiness when he tells some stupid joke or recalls some dumb story about something Noya and Tanaka did. He makes Kageyama shine with sheer love when he showers his face with kisses, even when Kageyama pretends to be irritated by it.

"I love you," Kageyama whispers, his voice barely audible over the gentle wind through the swaying grass.

"I love you too, Tobio."

Hinata leans up, closing the distance between them. Hinata's lips are soft against Kageyama's. They are both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. This is still so new, and Kageyama hopes it stays new forever. Hinata's lips fit perfectly against his, moving in perfect synch. His heart is hammering against his chest as he reaches his hand up to knot in Hinata's hair, the other resting at the small of his back, pulling him in closer.

Hinata sighs contentedly, a noise that Kageyama swallows. Kageyama parts their lips slightly, desperate to feel more, taste more, be more. Hinata lets out a gentle gasp that makes Kageyama's heart skip a beat. Hinata's fingers curl in the hair at the back of Kageyama's neck, pulling himself in closer. Kageyama feels the warmth. The warmth of Hinata's lips, of his breath, of his roaming hands that were creeping toward the hem of his shirt.

They are so close, so reliant on each other, like the sun and the moon. As one falls, the other rises. When Hinata falls, Kageyama rises to help him. When Kageyama falls, Hinata rises to help him. The moon protects the sun, standing in front of it, shielding it from harm. The sun shines through the moon, reminding it that everything is okay; he is always there.

When they finally part, both are breathing heavily, faces flushed, hearts hammering, eyes half-lidded, lips plump and red, hair considerably messier. They need each other.

It is as that moment that Kageyama realises that Hinata turns his messy universe into a cosmos.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first posted story! I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, and I hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Kagehina are one of my favourite couples to write about, so I LOVED writing this!
> 
> Follow my writing blog on tumblr- http://bealikestowrite.tumblr.com/


End file.
